Jenny 6 : Trilogie Partie 1 : Tout feu, tout flamme
by Missfantasy74
Summary: Ça va chauffer pour le Docteur et Jenny au cœur de l'Histoire avec un grand H...! Une nouvelle aventure dans l'univers parallèle de Doctor Who ! Et forcément, quand les choses tournent au désastre, nos héros sont dans la place !
1. Prologue

Résumé : Le passé connaît un de ses plus grands désastres. Jenny le Docteur étaient forcément présents.

Spoliers : Il est bien évidemment préférable d'avoir lu les premières aventures de la série "Jenny". Les spoliers sont donc les mêmes que pour le reste de la série !

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série _Doctor Who _sont l'entière propriété de la BBC et de leurs créateurs.

Bêtas : Merci à Idwy pour avoir partagée l'aventure de l'écriture et de la mise en place de l'histoire et Rose1978 pour sa relecture professionnelle! Vous êtes géniales les filles! Vraiment, merci, merci, merci!

Notes : L'histoire se passe dans un univers parallèle à celui que nous connaissons dans le whoniverse. Il s'agit là de la suite des aventures de Jenny. Pour conserver le mystère, je n'en dirai pas plus! Et pour plus d'infos sur la chronologie des histoires, n'hésitez pas à jeter un ?il sur la Ligne temporelle de Jenny !

Londres

Il connaissait la famille Farynor depuis toujours. Collaborateurs infatigables. Et chacun y trouvait son compte. D'un côté, il offrait chaleur, énergie et puissance, de l'autre, il recevait de quoi se nourrir et se multiplier. C'était un échange de bons procédés. Et cela avait fait de la famille Farynor une famille riche et respectée. D'une certaine façon, et tous deux le savaient, chacun était le protecteur de l'autre tout comme l'inverse était vrai.

Ils étaient amis, un couple uni. Et ce depuis des siècles. Être le gardien d'un si grand secret conférait à la famille Farynor pouvoir et honneur. Il lui permettait, petit plus non négligeable, de faire le meilleur pain de la ville. Mais tout cela était entouré de silence, de mystère et de secret. La famille était respectée, appréciée, mais personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi, c'était ainsi, c'est tout. On ne cherchait pas à en savoir plus. Oui, c'était un secret. Et on ne pouvait qu'accepter que le plus grand boulanger londonien du 17ème en possède au moins un.

Pourtant, depuis quelques semaines, la famille avait commencé à le délaisser. Ce n'était pas sa faute. La cause en était très triste. Le petit Jimmy, le dernier de la famille, avait perdu la vie à l'âge de huit ans. Perdre un enfant en bas âge, ce n'était pas facile, mais quand il dépassait les cinq ans, et qu'il était aussi fort que le petit Jimmy, personne n'aurait pu imaginer un drame comme celui-ci.

Et il l'avait compris et partagé la tristesse de la famille. Il avait accompagné les quelques jours, si rapides, trop rapides, qui avaient vu l'état du jeune garçon se dégrader, sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait tenté de réchauffer le petit quand celui-ci grelottait. Mais ni lui plus que l'apothicaire n'avait pu le sauver. Alors, ses enfants avaient entouré le corps du garçonnet, avant de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa dernière demeure. L'un des siens était même resté pour illuminer la pierre qui le recouvrait à présent.

Or, depuis ce drame, le grand Farynor l'avait délaissé. Il l'avait abandonné. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il le comprenait. Il connaissait ce sentiment, celui de perdre un de ses enfants. Combien en avait-il vu s'éteindre devant lui, tandis que l'être humain les combattait en les noyant. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui était en train de s'éteindre. Il faiblissait, heures après heures, jours après jours. Il lui en fallait si peu pour reprendre vie. Mais le grand Farynor ne venait pour l'y aider.

Sa dernière petite étincelle de vie allait s'éteindre : la perte d'un trésor de l'univers, dernier de son espèce, celui qui avait permis à l'homme de devenir fort, de prospérer, allait disparaître, à jamais. On le croyait immortel, mais pas sans la présence des Farynor pour l'y aider. Ils étaient connectés, inséparables.

Il sentait que la chaleur le quittait. Alors, regroupant ses dernières forces, il quitta son foyer. Il savait qu'en quittant sa demeure, il devenait un danger. Pas pour lui, non, mais pour ceux qu'il avait promis, juré d'aider. Mais il lui était impossible de rester immobile à sentir la fin arriver. Alors il se projeta sur le mur en bois juste à côté. Il avait besoin de se nourrir, il refusait de mourir.

Très vite, il sentit les forces lui revenir à mesure qu'il se propageait, grandissait. Il brandissait de grands bras rouge et jaune, transformant le tout en fumée. De nouveaux enfants ainsi naquirent des rideaux et du parquet. Et ils grandissaient vite, recouvrant la moindre parcelle dont ils se délectaient.

Il était désolé de ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais à présent qu'il y avait de la nourriture à perte de vue, il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Ses enfants s'infiltrèrent plus loin, dans d'autres pièces, de la cave jusqu'au grenier. Il sentait le bois craquer, le tissus se désagréger. Ils étaient affamés.

Il se sentait fort, il se sentait bien. Il voyait ses petites chandelles quitter la demeure pour celle des voisins. Il rougeoyait de plaisir, une sensation de bien être, de liberté l'envahissait.

Mais vite arrivèrent les cris. Les hurlements humains grandissant à mesure qu'ils voyaient évoluer les siens. Mais il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus rien arrêter. Ils étaient si grands, ils étaient si forts. Sa descendance était belle, dansante, chantante, il en était très fier. Il n'avait jamais eu de si beaux enfants.

Le sentiment de culpabilité fut vite comblé à la vue de la propagation de ses rejetons. Il n'avait plus envie d'arrêter ce qui était commencé. Il n'était plus seul à présent, il avait à nouveau des enfants. Et par eux, il ne s'était jamais autant senti vivant. Pourquoi revenir en arrière ? Cela n'avait vraiment plus rien d'engageant.

Il s'appelait le Zjarr… mais jamais le monde ne se rappellerait de lui sous ce nom !


	2. Paris-ci Jenny!

Paris, août 2013.

« Paris, ville éternelle ! ». Jenny devait bien reconnaître que la métaphore était vraie. Mais pour un peu, la pancarte que dévisageait la jeune femme aurait pu ne pas exister. A peine un an plus tôt, la ville avait manqué d'être détruite. Mais avec le Docteur à ses côtés - et un petit coup de pouce du passé - ils avaient réussi à sauver la capitale française, si belle et raffinée.

Elle s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Et pourtant, tous les événements dataient déjà d'un an. Enfin, un an pour la ville. Pour elle, tout cela remontait déjà à treize ans. Elle n'était alors qu'une enfant. Elle avait pourtant été un élément majeur qui avait permis à la France de faire face à une nouvelle domination extraterrestre.

Revenir dans cette ville était un vrai pèlerinage. Bien que Jenny aie vécu depuis cette première grande aventure des histoires magiques, terrifiantes, merveilleuses, terribles et dangereuses, le sauvetage de Paris resterait éternellement un des moments les plus forts de sa vie. Depuis cette aventure, le Docteur lui portait une confiance sans faille. Elle avait fait preuve d'une infaillible maturité malgré son jeune âge et il lui avait reconnu cette qualité. Certes, elle n'avait pas tout fait toute seule. Le Docteur, Rose, Mickey, et une jeune femme française avaient tous aussi parfaitement effectué leur part du plan. Elle avait cependant dès le début réussi à convaincre le Docteur de la garder à ses côtés, et il ne l'avait pas regretté. Sa volonté lui avait ouvert les portes d'un engagement lourd pour son jeune âge et elle s'était montrée à la hauteur de la tache.

Elle avait à présent 25 ans. Et alors qu'elle arpentait les rues de Londres à la recherche d'une tenue pour son anniversaire tout proche – anniversaire qu'elle avait l'intention de fêter avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait – Jenny avait eu l'envie indescriptible de venir ici, un besoin viscéral bien qu'incompréhensible de se trouver, ici et maintenant, à Paris. Cela faisait des heures qu'elle tournait dans les rues de la ville lumière. Et n'avait pu se retenir pour quelques menues emplettes, dont un T-Shirt qui lui donnait parfaitement l'allure d'une touriste.

À son arrivée, elle n'avait aucune idée que Paris préparait la commémoration de son sauvetage. Comme souvent, les humains restaient dans l'ignorance de qui avait réalisé ce miracle, qui avait sauvé leur ville, ni même ce qui c'était vraiment joué. Jenny, elle, le savait. Et cela expliquait pourquoi elle ne quittait pas des yeux la banderole jaune et bleue flottant près de la gare d'Austerlitz d'où partait le RER C.

Se retournant, elle fit soudain face à l'horloge : 14:22. Il était temps de courir ! Son train partait dans quelques minutes. Elle se précipita dans la gare et sauta dans une des voitures à l'instant même où les portes se refermaient. Elle quittait Paris pour les Yvelines. Elle adorait le château de Versailles. Tous ignoraient quel rôle important ce lieu avait joué afin de sauver Paris. Certes, ce n'était pas le seul endroit qui comptait. Si Jenny avait voulu se rendre à dans chaque lieu important lié à cette aventure-là, elle en aurait eu pour une semaine et aurait accumulé beaucoup de tickets de métro !

Une heure plus tard, le jeune femme déambulait dans les couloirs du château. Elle ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, et aimait à se faire passer pour une touriste en sac à dos et baskets de temps en temps. C'était si reposant. Mais, contrairement à eux, elle se disait qu'elle devrait aller féliciter Le Nôtre pour son magnifique travail un de ces jours. Les jardins étaient tellement splendides. Elle les observait avec tant de ravissement qu'elle en oublia de suivre le groupe.

Elle refusa pourtant de courir dans ces pièces immenses et majestueuses, mais elle pressa le pas pour rejoindre les assoiffés de photos, les amateurs d'histoire et les simples touristes venus s'éblouir pour quelques euros. Était-elle restée si longtemps ainsi à admirer la beauté de ces parterres ? Certainement. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de son groupe. Ou d'un gardien. Ou d'un guide touristique. Jenny était un peu perdue dans cet enchaînement de pièces. Elle pouvait d'habitude compter sur son sens de l'orientation, mais celui-ci semblait l'avoir laissée quelque peu tomber. Comme si tout se ressemblait. Mais ce n'était pas très grave, elle trouverait bien la sortie avant la fin de la journée. Elle ne serait pas enfermée dans ce dédale. Et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa en soupirant fut : « Oh non, encore un labyrinthe ! ». Et elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée.

Elle ne savait pas bien pourquoi elle décidait de tourner à gauche plutôt qu'à droite, pourquoi elle continuait tout droit plutôt que de descendre l'escalier. Elle était au second étage, trouver la sortie signifiait plutôt suivre cette voie. Et pourtant, elle avançait, inlassablement, à travers les salles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres, et que le public semblait avoir réellement déserté.

Elle s'arrêta soudain dans une salle. Elle lui semblait bien petite, et pourtant, elle avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle aurait dû être plus spacieuse. Elle était élégamment décorée, de pans de tissus verts, de tableaux somptueux et richement encadrés, et en son centre trônait une grande cheminée en marbre. Elle ressenti l'étrange impression qu'elle ne devait pas être là. Elle s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas lorsqu'elle aperçut un plan lui indiquant la sortie. Pourtant, elle resta figée sur le point rouge lui indiquant : « Vous êtes ici ! ». En plein cœur des appartements de Madame de Pompadour.

Le hasard l'avait conduite exactement dans un des lieux majeurs de sa première grande aventure, alors qu'elle n'avait que douze ans. À l'époque, Jenny n'y avait pas mis les pieds (elle se trouvait en plein centre de Paris, assumant sa part du plan), mais c'était ici que le Docteur et Rose avaient trouvé une des pièces du puzzle qui leur avait permis de protéger une fois de plus l'espèce humaine.

Toutes sortes d'avertissements et d'interdictions menaçaient quiconque oserait franchir le pas de la porte, mais Jenny s'y sentait attirée et y retourna. Il y avait une sorte de magie passionnante dans tout cela. À douze ans, tout n'avait été que mystères. Et Reinette était friande de ce genre d'histoires. Jenny s'en souvenait. Elle ignora donc les mots avec superbe.

Arrivée au centre de la pièce, elle tourna sur elle-même, observant chaque objet avec attention. Étaient-ils placés exactement à l'endroit que la marquise avait choisi ? Le décor lui semblait tout simplement parfait. Mais tant de choses avaient changé depuis son départ. La lumière était trop crue. Alors Jenny ferma les yeux, se laissant inspirer par la magie propre aux lieux. Les parfums de l'Histoire se mêlèrent à ses souvenirs d'enfance…

« Jenny ? »

La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Cette voix ! Mais… C'était impossible ! Pas ici ! Pas maintenant !


	3. The girl in the fireplace

Versailles, août 2013.

« Oui, c'est bien elle ! Houhou, Jenny ! »

« Rose ? Où es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

« Juste là ! Oui, ici, c'est ça. Un peu plus bas… Voilà »

«Mais que faites-vous là ? Mickey, Rose !»

Ses deux amis se trouvaient agenouillés de l'autre côté de la cheminée.

« Une aventure de plus à travers les étoiles ! Et toi, où es-tu ? Et quand es-tu ? » Ajouta Rose en souriant.

« Versailles, en 2013. »

« Oh… Tu nous rejoins ? Ça fera du bien au Docteur ! »

« Eh bien, pourquoi pas, après tout ! »

Elle se retrouva vite auprès de Mickey et Rose, au milieu d'un immense vaisseau spatial. Elle ne posa pas de question, pas certaine qu'eux même possèdent toutes les réponses. Les deux jeunes femmes se prirent dans les bras.

Mickey les regardait d'un regard étrange. Et Jenny connaissait bien ce regard. Étonné. À la limite du suspicieux. De toute évidence, il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il la rencontrait. Elle ne s'en étonna pas, il fallait bien que ce jour arrive… Et, plus préoccupée par le Docteur, elle avança vers le Tardis, non sans avoir lancé un dernier sourire à Mickey.

Dans un coin du vaisseau se trouvait la boite bleue, vision toujours improbable, et pourtant si familière. Ses portes étaient fermées. Rose prévint Jenny : « Il est en train de lire une lettre et… Il est triste. Je crois qu'il a eu le béguin pour Reinette, et il vient d'apprendre son décès. Il espérait pouvoir lui montrer les étoiles… Je crois… »

Jenny acquiesça sans un mot. Elle comprenait parfaitement la douleur du Docteur. Et bien qu'il ne lui ait jamais parlé du côté romantique de cette rencontre, même après 2013… Elle inspira un coup, et occulta une pensée perturbante… Elle devait penser au Docteur.

« Tu vas lui faire la surprise. Ça va lui remonter le moral. » Lui susurra Rose.

Jenny ouvrit la porte en bois et trouva son Docteur, la tête encore penchée sur la lettre de son amie du 18ème siècle. Elle déposa son sac à dos dans un coin, et le bruissement du tissus lui fit lever la tête du papier.

« Jenny ? Mais… »

« J'ai traversé la cheminée… » Dit-elle simplement.

« Oh… » Fit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras, espérant le consoler. Elle savait qu'il était triste, très triste mais que, comme presque toujours, il ne montrerait pas ses émotions.

« Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là ! » Fit-il soudain.

« Moi aussi! » Répondit Jenny.

Rose et Mickey étaient entrés dans le Tardis et attendaient que le Docteur les remarque, incertains de sa réaction ou de la conduite à adopter. La tristesse du Docteur ne leur était pas familière. Heureusement, la présence de Jenny à leurs côtés serait certainement positive. Rose, plus que n'importe qui, savait à quel point Jenny avait un don pour ce genre de chose. Qui plus est face au Docteur. Il y avait des fois où le Docteur avait besoin d'un docteur, et dans ces cas-là, Rose savait que la jeune fille était sa meilleure chance.

L'effet ne se fit pas plus attendre. Desserrant ses bras autour de Jenny, il regarda ses deux amis. Son regard avait retrouvé tout son pétillant. Et ses lèvres son sourire.

« Bon ! Fit-il en sautillant… Puisque nous avons une invitée, et que nous voilà tous ensemble, si nous faisions ce que nous disions il y a de ça quelques mois… Rendre visite à ce cher William… »

« Le prince ? » Demanda Rose, étonnée.

« Mais non, Shakespeare, s'exclama-t-il. J'ai très envie d'aller voir une représentation de _Much ado about Nothing_… Version originale ! Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Excellente idée » dit Jenny.

« Comment refuser ? » compléta Rose.

Seul Mickey resta muet, hésitant. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Un voyage est un voyage. Et puis dire que l'on a rencontré Shakespeare, ce n'est pas rien. Il acquiesça donc à son tour.

« Très bien, s'exclama le Docteur, alors nous disons le 4 septembre 1600, je crois me souvenir qu'il y a eu une représentation une peu spéciale ce jour-là. Il me semble que le comédien qui interprétait Benedict a eu un lapsus, et que la pièce s'est terminée en… Enfin, gardons un peu la surprise. Nous disions donc le 4 septembre 16… »

Le Tardis se mit à trembler. Le Docteur n'avait pas encore terminé de placer la date exacte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? » Cria le Docteur.

Le vaisseau était déjà en partance pour il ne savait trop où.

« Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Pas la moindre idée. Elle se rebelle. Tu te rebelles ? »

Pour seule réponse, il fut projeté au sol avec l'ensemble des passagers.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil ! » Cria-t-il de plus belle.

Comme réponse, cette fois, le vaisseau se stabilisa, puis s'arrêta.

Tous se redressèrent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, ma belle ? » Demanda le Docteur en caressant la console.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? Et quand ? » Demanda Mickey.

« Pas la moindre idée, dit calmement le Docteur, je vous dirais, compléta-t-il en regardant la console, que nous sommes en 1666, mais où, mystère… N'est-ce pas formidable ?... »


	4. En mettre sa main au feu

Londres, septembre 1666

«… Alors, allons vérifier ! » Continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Et le Docteur se dirigea vers la porte du Tardis.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un craquement inhabituel et désagréable. Le Docteur avança d'un pas. Un véritable enfer entourait le vaisseau. Flammes et fumées ébranlaient l'intérieur d'une maison richement décorée. Il tendit le bras pour éviter à ses passagers de sortir. Une fumée acre et épaisse entourait déjà la boite bleue mais le Tardis l'empêchait d'y pénétrer. A en juger, la structure de la maison, enfin, ce qu'il en restait, céderait bientôt sous la force de l'incendie et ils se retrouveraient piégés au cœur des flammes.

« Vite, demi-tour, on part d'ici ! » Cria le Docteur, le visage crispé, essayant de couvrir de sa voix le grondement provoqué par le bois en train de se décomposer ou d'exploser sous la chaleur.

Il se précipita vers la console. Jenny retint du pied la porte en train de se refermer.

« Jenny, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cria-t-il.

« Vous n'entendez pas ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

« Non, et on n'a pas le temps… » Hurla le Docteur de plus belle.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour la maison, ils devaient s'en aller.

« Mais écoutez, recommença Jenny, écoutez, il y a quelqu'un, vous n'entendez pas cette voix ? »

Rose se concentra sur les sons présents dans ce mélange de craquements.

« Non, je n'entends rien ! »Affirma la jeune femme blonde, non sans avoir prêté toute son attention.

« Fermez la porte, on s'en va ! » Recommença le Docteur sur un ton qui ne permettait aucune protestation.

Rose s'apprêtait à contrecœur à fermer la porte, lorsque le Docteur hurla :

« Attendez ! »

Il s'approcha de la porte. Le regard curieux et concentré :

« Jenny a raison, il y a une voix… J'entends une voix»

Il posa un pied sur le plancher branlant.

«Il y a quelqu'un ? Où êtes-vous ? » Cria-il à travers les flammes.

« Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît, je suis près des… » Et la voix se mit à tousser.

« Près de ? » Demanda le Docteur, un mouchoir devant sa bouche.

« Des escaliers, je suis près des escaliers » Reprit la voix.

« Là ! Cria Jenny en montrant la porte droit devant eux, je vois les escaliers ! »

« J'arrive ! » Hurla le Docteur, expliquant du regard à ses compagnons qu'ils ne devaient absolument pas bouger.

« Fais attention quand même ! » Lui lança Jenny.

Attrapant son manteau, il le jeta sur sa tête, et plongea dans les flammes rouges dansant devant lui en se cachant les yeux. Les poutres tremblaient au-dessus de sa tête, mais la voix continuait à l'appeler. Il devait y aller, le sauver, le ramener en lieu sûr, c'était sa nouvelle priorité. Se faufilant avec succès entre les lambeaux de tissus rougeoyants et les morceaux de bois carbonisés, il sautilla avec élégance et vivacité, évitant tous les pièges que lui concoctait la maison. Finalement, il se retrouva près du jeune garçon.

Il le trouva où il avait dit juste à côté de la rampe d'escalier. Il semblait avoir dégringolé une partie des marches avant de se trouver piégé. Il était à deux pas de la porte d'entrée, mais sa jambe était bloquée par une poutre. Et même en y mettant toute sa force, le Docteur ne réussit pas à la bouger. Alors, à son grand dam, il dû se résoudre à appeler ses amis pour l'aider. Jenny, Rose et Mickey accoururent, enfin, sautillèrent eux aussi, entre les flammes, non sans s'être protégés de manière sommaire mais nécessaire. A quatre, ils parvinrent à bouger le morceau de bois, aidé par le garçon qui retira sa jambe au bon moment. Il se redressa, aidé par Mickey et montra la porte d'entrée, bloquée par les flammes.

« Pas de problème, la sortie de secours est là-bas ! » Lança le Docteur en montrant le Tardis dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le jeune homme le regarda en souriant, bien qu'un peu étonné.

Un craquement plus fort, plus sourd, plus puissant leur perça les tympans, et ils virent alors le Tardis emportée dans les profondeurs de la maison.

« Non… » Cria le Docteur en se précipitant vers le trou béant.

Mais il ne put aller bien loin. Un débris du plafond s'effondra dans un nuage de poussière incandescente, et tomba précisément sur la tête du Docteur, qui s'écroula.

« Non ! » Hurla Rose terrifiée en se précipitant vers le Docteur immobile. Par chance, il ne s'était pas retrouvé coincé sous le bois fumant. Soulevant le manteau, à son soulagement, Rose découvrit le Docteur souriant. Elle l'aida rapidement à se relever.

« C'est la seule issue ! » Cria le jeune inconnu en montrant l'entrée.

Passant son manteau autour des épaules de Rose, le Docteur s'y précipita. Traversant les flammes d'un bond, ils se trouvèrent tous les deux devant la porte d'entrée qui ne leur résista pas. Sur le pas de la porte, il cria :

« Venez ! »

Et le jeune homme, Mickey et Jenny se précipitèrent hors du brasier, retrouvant avec le plus grand bonheur l'air plus frais de la nuit.

Tous toussèrent un instant, regardant l'espace d'une seconde la maison continuer à partir en fumée.

« Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? » Demanda le Docteur.

Les passagers du Tardis firent non de la tête. Le jeune garçon regarda son bras recouvert d'une belle brûlure et manipula sa jambe encore endolorie. Mais il fit courageusement signe qu'il n'avait rien. Ce n'était finalement pas grand chose après ce que tous venaient d'éviter.


	5. Retour de flamme

Londres, septembre 1666, 23h.

« Nous devrions appeler les pompiers ! » Fit le Docteur.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de pompiers au 17ème siècle, Docteur, répondit Rose sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et on ferait mieux de tous partir d'ici! » Ajouta-elle.

Jenny hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation, regardant autour d'elle la ville devenue brasier. La nuit noire avait pris une couleur de sang. On aurait pu la prendre pour une aube rougeoyante, si un craquement incessant et un souffle brûlant porté par le vent ne les entourait pas tous les cinq.

« Londres est en feu, dit simplement le jeune homme à qui il venait de sauver la vie tandis qu'il tendait la main à Jenny pour qu'elle le suive, toute la ville est en feu !»

« Le Grand incendie… » Murmura Jenny en acceptant la main. La date, le lieu, tout concordait.

Le jeune homme regarda Jenny, acquiesça de la tête à son affirmation puis ajouta :

« Suivez-moi, je sais où nous pouvons aller ! Au fait, je m'appelle Matty »

« Enchantée Matty, moi, c'est Jenny »

« C'est un plaisir mademoiselle, et maintenant, courons ! »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire et il tira doucement sur son bras pour la guider.

« Nous devrions appeler les pompiers ! » Recommença le Docteur tandis qu'ils arpentaient les rues désolées et désertées.

« Docteur, tu sais bien qu'il n'y en a pas… Et nous ne pouvons pas partir pour l'instant, le Tardis est piégée… » Fit Jenny.

« Le Tardis ? » Demanda le Docteur.

« Docteur, tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda Jenny en posant sa main sur le bras du Docteur.

« Oui… Oui, ça va très bien, juste un peu mal à la tête… ».

« Docteur, votre front, il saigne… » S'exclama Rose, soudain inquiète.

« Oh oui, euh… Ce n'est rien, juste une petite bosse… Nous devrions appeler les pompiers, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Au milieu de l'air enfumé, les regards de Rose et Jenny se croisèrent :

« Docteur… Demanda Rose toujours sans s'arrêter, vous vous souvenez comment je m'appelle ? »

« Mais bien sûr, mademoiselle, vous êtes… Vous êtes… »

Le Docteur ouvrit la bouche, la garda ouverte, la referma, la rouvrit comme pris d'une soudaine illumination et du finalement admettre que non, il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Rose et Jenny se regardèrent à nouveau. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps.


	6. Feu au plancher

Londres, 4 septembre 1666, 23h10

Tout en courant, le Docteur regardait les jeunes femmes, ne comprenant clairement pas quel était le problème.

« Ne t'en fais, tout va s'arranger » Lui dit Jenny.

« Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? » Demanda Mickey au creux de l'oreille de Rose en montrant le Docteur de la tête. Elle haussa les épaules :

« Aucune idée, qui peut savoir. » Dit-elle, avant de se retourner vers Mickey « Je n'espère pas… » continua-t-elle. Le regard de Mickey se fit tendre et réconfortant. Il savait toujours comment remonter le moral à Rose. Matty les regarda en souriant.

Jenny les regardait aussi avec tendresse mais au fond d'elle, les émotions et les questions s'entrechoquaient. Rose avait raison, qui pouvait savoir. Le Docteur avait perdu la mémoire. ? Ce n'était qu'un contretemps… Sûrement le comble pour un Seigneur du Temps. Mais ils avaient aussi perdu le Tardis… Là, ça devenait plus embêtant? Mais ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Il avait connu bien pire non ? Et ils étaient en plein milieu d'un des plus grands incendies de l'Histoire…. Bon… Là, à la réflexion, c'était vraiment le pompon.

Jenny secoua la tête et se ressaisit. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à paniquer. Et encore moins dans ses habitudes.

« Où allons-nous ? » Demanda Jenny à Matty.

« Chez mon maître, nous y seront en sécurité ! »

« Votre maître ? Mais… Jeune homme… Êtes-vous son… ? » Demanda le Docteur outré, remarquant pour la première fois la peau noire du garçon.

« Oh… Oh non, non, je suis son employé, Maître Stuart, il est maître horloger. Il est un… Maître, un Seigneur du temps, en quelque sorte ! » Expliqua-il.

Jenny sourit d'un sourire mélancolique à cette réflexion pourtant si logique et en même temps si lourde de sens.

Parcourant les rues étroites et enfumées aux demeures embrasées, la troupe continuait à courir, se dirigeant rapidement vers la maison de Maître Stewart. Ils avaient quelque peu perdu la notion du temps au cœur de la fournaise. La chaleur devenait vraiment insoutenable. La nuit n'avait rien perdu de sa douce tranquillité qu'on lui prêtait si souvent. Ils accélérèrent le pas, vérifiant que le Docteur suivait sans problème. Apparemment, il n'avait pas perdu ses capacités physiques, ni son caractère enjoué, généreux et protecteur. Il avait seulement oublié qui il était. Seulement ? N'était-ce déjà pas suffisant.

Jenny, Rose et Mickey devaient l'admettre, aucun manuel d'histoire n'aurait pu leur laisser imaginer l'horreur véritable qu'était en train de vivre la City. Le quartier des affaires, chic et moderne au 21ème siècle, n'était qu'un amas de cendres à la chaleur suffocante. Rose avait pu apercevoir Londres sous les bombardements Blitz en 1941, d'après une vue dont peu de personnes auraient pu profiter – autrement dit, suspendue à une corde au-dessous d'un zeppelin... Et avec Mickey, elle avait pu apprécier la destruction des vitres de la Swiss Re Tower le jour de la régénération du Docteur... Cette fois-ci, c'était mille fois pire.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, ils apercevaient ce qu'ils savaient être l'ancienne cathédrale Saint Paul. Elle n'avait pas réussi à échapper aux attaques des langues brûlantes de l'incendie. L'édifice n'était pas celui qu'ils connaissaient, avec son dôme majestueux et impressionnant dominant les rues de Londres. Et pour cause, le bâtiment auquel ils pensaient avait été entièrement construit suite à ce drame historique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient atteint la limite de la zone embrasée. Soufflant une seconde, ils reprirent la route. Ce n'était plus très loin.


	7. De l'eau sur le feu

Fleet Street, 4 septembre 1666, 23h50.

Matty entra dans une maison identique à toutes celles se trouvant dans la rue.

À leur arrivée, un homme d'un certain âge, aux cheveux gris, mais au visage jeune et jovial s'écria :

« Matty… Je commençais à m'inquiéter… » Puis remarquant les quatre autres personnes : « Oh, entrez, mais entrez, venez, je vais vous apporter un peu d'eau, venez, asseyez-vous. »

Matty guida les quatre nouveaux venus, tandis que le Maître allait chercher une cruche. Il revint rapidement et déposa son plateau sur la table.

« J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, mon garçon… Oh… Et à ce que je vois, à raison, ton bras, regarde-moi ton bras… » … Et le Maître quitta la pièce précipitamment : « Je reviens tout de suite! » Ajouta-t-il en s'enfuyant.

Matty sourit à ses invités en voyant le Maître aussi agité.

« Je crois que je lui ai vraiment fait peur… »

« Ça sent le barbecue, y'a des grillades» Lança d'un coup le Docteur.

Tous étouffèrent un rire nerveux.

« Non, Docteur, pas de grillades, je suis navrée… » Dit Jenny.

« Oh !? C'est vraiment dommage, ça sent tellement bon ! »

Le Maître horloger revint dans la pièce avec une petite boite argentée, il l'ouvrit, et, prenant le bras de Matty, il déposa une pâte blanche au parfum très fort.

« Voilà qui devrait soulager la douleur et activer la cicatrisation »

Tous regardèrent le Maître :

« Il m'arrive de travailler le métal en fusion… Et parfois, ça chauffe fortement » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Puis il posa la boite sur la table.

« Oh, mais quel hôte exécrable je fais, je ne me suis même pas présenté… Je m'appelle William Stuart, Maître horloger. »

« Nous aurons finalement rencontré un William… » Lança Mickey.

Rose le dévisagea, fronçant les sourcils en un regard lourd de réprimande, puis, se présenta à son tour en souriant :

« Mademoiselle Rose Tyler, monsieur, heureuse de faire votre connaissance. »

« Mademoiselle Jenny Smith » Ajouta la jeune femme en saluant leur hôte.

« Mickey Smith ! » Fit le garçon en tendant la main que le vieil homme serra vigoureusement.

« Oh, vous êtes… ? » Fit en montrant du doigt Jenny puis Mickey.

« Oh… Oh non, nous sommes juste… Juste amis… Rien de plus… Juste une coïncidence... » S'exclama Jenny avant de se rendre compte de sa réaction quelque peu démesurée.

« Même pas frère et sœur ? » Demanda Matty sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« La ressemblance n'est pas frappante ? » Dit Mickey avec un sourire en coin.

Jenny sourit chaleureusement à Matty.

Le Docteur se leva de son fauteuil.

« Enchanté Maître, je suis le… Je suis… Je suis… »

«...le Docteur, le présenta Jenny. Excusez notre ami, Maître, il a subi un choc et il est quelque peu… »

« Désorienté, compléta le Docteur en souriant à Jenny, veuillez m'en excuser, Maître ! »

« Il n'a pas perdu la tête en tout cas» La rassura Rose en murmurant à l'oreille de Jenny.

« Il est plus cohérent que tout à l'heure, c'est une bonne chose… Espérons que ça va continuer à progresser » Lui répondit Jenny sur le même ton.

Se sentant quelque peu rassurées, les filles acceptèrent les rafraîchissements avec délice. Tous se sentirent un peu mieux. Maître Stuart avait quitté la pièce et revenait déjà. Personne n'avait remarqué son absence. Il avait un flacon dans la main.

« Oh… Excusez-moi, s'exclama-t-il en revenant, mais j'ai remarqué la tête de votre ami, et j'ai là un petit remède pour la coupure de son front. »

Rose tendit la main vers le flacon en souriant :

« Merci Maître, vous en avez déjà fait beaucoup, je vais m'occuper de lui ! » Dit-elle.

Alors que Rose prenait soin du front pauvre Docteur, Jenny s'approcha de Matty

«Votre bras a besoin d'être bandé Matty, dit-elle avec douceur, si vous le permettez… »

Le jeune homme ne refusa pas. Bien au contraire, il tendit son bras. La brûlure n'était finalement que superficielle. Il regarda la jeune femme qui emballait son bras dans un foulard doux et blanc.

« Je ne vous fais pas trop mal ? » Demanda Jenny dans un léger sourire, les yeux rivés sur l'avant-bras du jeune homme.

« Non, pas du tout » Répondit Matty en souriant également.

Relevant alors la tête, elle remarqua seulement à quel point il avait un sourire agréable. Tendre, généreux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 25 ans, comme elle. Et ses yeux d'un noir profond, autant que l'était sa peau, brillaient d'un éclat vif. Elle avait déjà repérée cette lueur dans les regards des hommes auparavant, mais elle n'y avait guère prêté attention. Elle n'était pas le genre de filles à s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Néanmoins, ce regard reflétait l'évidence, le jeune homme craquait pour elle. Et elle ne savait si cela était dû à la situation, l'angoisse inavouée de voir son Docteur diminué, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle devait avouer que, contrairement aux autres fois, elle aussi sentait naître certains sentiments inhabituels, déconcertants mais bien agréables pour ce gentil garçon. Elle en vint même à la conclusion réfléchie que sa réaction si exubérante à sa possible relation avec Mickey était due une probable passion naissante. Elle secoua la tête et se retint de dire à Matty ce qu'il en était, continuant à bander son bras comme si de rien n'était. Comment lui expliquer froidement qu'elle ne resterait pas longtemps? Elle savait que le Docteur avait déjà du faire face à ce genre de situations... Mais son cas n'était pas identique... Elle n'était pas immortelle... Et... Et... Ce n'était définitivement pas l'heure de penser à ce genre de choses, il y avait plus important.

« Merci, mademoiselle Jenny ! » Dit Matty en souriant lorsque la jeune femme eut fini.

Au même moment, Rose terminait de panser le front du Docteur. Ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose, une toute petite coupure, qui avait rapidement arrêté de saigner. Avec le remède de Maître Stuart, il en serait certainement comme si de rien n'avait été… Et pourtant, la petite bosse avait des conséquences bien plus grandes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda le Docteur en regardant le flacon avec suspicion.

« Ça va vous faire du bien ! » Dit simplement Rose en souriant.

Le Docteur lui répondit de son sourire tendre et un peu ailleurs :

« Merci mademoiselle Rose, vous êtes vraiment gentille »

Jenny les regardait en souriant elle aussi, ne remarquant pas que Matty ne la quittait à aucun moment des yeux.

Jenny comprit alors. Elle pouvait tout arranger. Elle était capable de tirer tout le monde de là. Et même donner un petit coup de main pour stopper cet incendie. Ce n'était pas sorcier. Elle avait vécu bien pire. Mais pour que tout cela se concrétise, il était nécessaire qu'elle retrouve le Tardis. Elle était capable de le piloter et bien plus encore. Peu importait que le Docteur retrouve tous ses esprits dans la minute. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde après tout. Par contre, la fin de l'incendie était proche, pour ça, elle connaissait l'histoire. Et elle ne doutait pas que son Docteur s'en sorte, non, ça, cette idée ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit. Et même si cela devait prendre du temps. Elle sentait monter en elle ce regain d'espoir qu'elle espérait tant. Peut être était-ce du au regard tendre de Matty qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. À moins que ce ne soit le sourire du Docteur dans sa direction. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'étincelle qui avait brièvement quitté son regard se ranima. Le plus important était de retrouver sa boite bleue, elle détenait toutes les solutions. Et il fallait aussi faire quelque chose contre les flammes elles-mêmes, mais comme elle ne pouvait se dédoubler, elle proposerait à Rose et Mickey de s'en charger.


	8. Chaleur humaine!

Fleet Street, 5 septembre 1666, 00h42

« Matty, serait-il possible de retourner à la maison où nous étions tout à l'heure ? » Demanda Jenny.

« Euh… oui… Mais pourquoi ? C'est dangereux... »

« Je sais Matty, le coupa Jenny, mais c'est très important, je dois y… Retourner, et... Et c'est très important… » Dit-elle simplement, tournant autour du pot, mais le regard plus déterminé que jamais.

« Si c'est absolument nécessaire, bien sûr ! Je vais vous y conduire! »

« Merci Matty ! » Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

« Jenny ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Murmura Rose.

« Retrouver le Tardis ! Nous en avons besoin, c'est notre porte de sortie ! » Dit Jenny sur le même ton.

« Mais c'est très dangereux ! » Dit Mickey.

« J'ai connu bien pire que ça, Mickey, tu peux me croire ! » Commenta Jenny.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda le Docteur avec son grand sourire.

«Oh oui, Docteur, tu peux nous aider, en restant ici pour le moment, et en te retapant ! Et s'approchant un peu plus du Docteur, elle ajouta, tu as intérêt à redevenir toi-même avant que je revienne, tu m'entends, que deviendrions-nous sans toi ?… Que deviendrais-je sans toi ? » Termina-t-elle encore plus bas.

« Mais je suis là, je suis là ! » Fit-il en caressant les cheveux bruns de Jenny.

« Je l'espère tellement… Tu sais, sans toi, j'ai la sensation… De ne plus être moi» Chuchota-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Je suis prêt mademoiselle Jenny, c'est quand vous voulez !» Dit soudain Matty.

La jeune femme brune se redressa et se retourna :

« Oui ! Merci Matty, je viens tout de suite ! »

« Tu veux que je vienne avec vous ? » Demanda Rose.

« Non, reste à ses côtés, parle lui, remémore lui vos aventures, ça lui donnera sûrement l'étincelle pour redevenir... LUI ! » Dit Jenny une main sur l'épaule de Rose.

« Tu es certaine que… »

« Absolument… Et puis, je ne suis pas seule, dit-elle en montrant Matty, je crois que je peux avoir confiance en lui… C'est un gentil garçon » Ajouta-t-elle en le regardant pour de bon.

« Et tu peux toujours te fier à ton instinct, c'est ça... » Ajouta Rose.

« Yep ! » Dit-elle d'un clin d'œil.

Rose connaissait ce regard, elle avait le même envers le Docteur, bien qu'elle refusait souvent de l'admettre, en particulier depuis que Mickey voyageait à leurs côtés.

Mickey, lui, d'ailleurs, était resté silencieux, un peu en retrait. Il comprenait l'importance du lien qui unissait les deux femmes. Ces sentiments fusionnés et dirigés envers un même homme : Le Docteur. Mais il fit taire le bref instant de jalousie à l'idée que les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient si bien et si rapidement au sujet de celui-ci.

« Et... Reprit Jenny d'un ton plus direct, en plus, il y aurait quelque chose que vous pourriez faire, tous les quatre... Il faudrait que vous convainquiez la population d'utiliser l'eau de la Tamise... Quoi de mieux pour éteindre un feu ? » Compléta-t-elle dans un sourire teinté d'excitation.

Rose acquiesça, visiblement heureuse d'entrer dans l'action.

« Mademoiselle Jenny ? » Demanda le Docteur.

« Oui, Docteur ? » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

« Prenez bien soin de vous ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas Doc ! Je serai vite de retour ! Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue, et, au fait, ça ne te dérange pas si je t'emprunte ça ? Le mien est resté dans mon sac à dos... !» En montrant le sonique qu'elle venait de sortir de la poche du Docteur.

Il fit signe que non de la tête, ne reconnaissant visiblement pas son fidèle tournevis. Mais ce qu'il savait au fond de lui, c'est qu'il serait plus utile à cette jeune fille qu'à lui.

« Merci Docteur, je te le rapporte très vite ! »

« Oui, revenez vite, mademoiselle Jenny ! Et encore une fois, faites bien attention à vous ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit. Les paroles du Docteur lui donnèrent une vague de courage supplémentaire alors qu'elle allait devoir affronter l'enfer.

Elle serra Rose dans ses bras, fit un signe de la main à Mickey, et rejoignit Matty qui l'attendait près de la porte.

« Je suis prête Matty ! »

« Très bien, alors _Allons-y_ ! »

Il était sur le pas de la porte, elle était la seule à l'avoir entendue, mais l'expression lui avait fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit en France ? » Demanda- t'il

« Quoi ? »

Jenny était perdue.

« Vous n'êtes pas française mademoiselle ? Votre corsage, il est écrit : « _J'aime Paris_ » ! »

« Oh...oh oui, mon T-shirt, oui, oui… Alors comme vous dites : _Allons-y_ !»

Admettant qu'elle avait totalement oublié ce détail, elle hocha la tête et quitta la relative tranquillité de l'habitation de Maître Stuart en disant à Matty :

« Je connais quelqu'un qui aurait dit la même chose »

Ils s'engagèrent discrètement dans les rues interdites de la ville, vers l'Est, là où le brasier ne cessait de gagner en intensité.


	9. Les Portes de l'Enfer

Londres, 5 septembre 1666, 1h15

Ils avaient avancé en silence, au cœur de cette fournaise. Matty avait agrippé la main de Jenny, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se perde, il ne voulait la perdre. Ils y voyaient presque comme en plein jour, mais la chaleur leur brouillait la vue. Mais pour tout dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir. Il y avait eu des gens, peu avant, essayant de sauver ce qu'ils pouvaient de ce que leur habitation renfermait de souvenirs. Ils avaient dû admettre l'impossibilité et renoncer, se mettre à l'abri, loin de ces flammes dansant dans le ciel gris de fumée.

Le feu brandissait par endroit des montagnes rouge et jaune. Des vitres explosaient, le bois craquait. Le sol était brûlant, au point de sentir leurs semelles se décoller. Pourtant, toute chose relative, leur avancée était plus simple qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginée. L'air nocif leur brûlait les yeux et le nez, mais aucun encombre ne leur bloquait la route et ils avançaient rapidement vers leur destination finale.

Jenny et Matty étaient seuls. Ils ne savaient s'ils devaient en être rassurés ou embarrassés. La seule présence était ce ronflement, ce crépitement incessant venu des flammes. Mais personne ne viendrait à leur aide s'il leur arrivait malheur. Et le danger les entourait. Mais bien qu'ils l'ignorent, personne ne serait venu, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer. Londres s'était transformée en un vaste terrain pour les adeptes du chacun pour soi. Sans oublier les regards suspects : L'incendie était-il volontaire ? Qui aurait pu l'allumer dans ce cas ? N'importe qui… Mon voisin peut être… ? Des rumeurs avaient filtrées… Il y avait eu plusieurs foyers. Impossible qu'ils aient pu être le fruit du hasard. La peur et la suspicion étaient devenues le moteur de cet incendie, et avaient embrasé les esprits bien plus rapidement que le feu lui-même. Finalement, ils étaient seuls et ce n'était pas vraiment plus mal.

Ils évitèrent la zone de la cathédrale. C'était l'effervescence dans ce quartier. Malgré les efforts acharnés, les échafaudages prévus pour la retaper après un précédent incendie s'étaient enflammés. Tous la pensaient inébranlable. Ils se trompaient. Le feu avait une fois de plus engendré le feu. Et l'enfer avait atteint cette représentante du paradis. Jenny eut un rictus désolé : « En une année comme 1666, le Diable ne pouvait que faire son office… » Pensa-t-elle.

Enfin, après un temps qui leur paru malgré tout bien plus long que celui qu'ils avaient mis pour revenir chez Maître Stuart (c'est toujours comme ça quand on est pressé) les jeunes gens se trouvèrent à hauteur de la maison.

Ils avaient la sensation d'avoir marché durant des heures. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas été aussi long. A peine plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Mais une heure entourés de fumées toxiques et d'une chaleur éprouvante. L'enfer pouvait-il être pire ? Ils en doutaient réellement. Les aventures que Jenny avait vécues lui avaient prouvé plus d'une fois qu'un Paradis pouvait vite devenir l'Enfer. Mais quand l'Enfer était là dès l'arrivée... ?

« Whitechapel Road, nous y sommes » Dit simplement Matty.

Jenny le regarda, étonnée. Ils étaient dans le quartier-même où, des siècles plus tard, un homme égorgerait et éventrerait des femmes, restant dans l'Histoire comme étant l'un des pires meurtriers. Whitechapel, le quartier de Londres à aussi être appelé les Portes de l'Enfer depuis... Et bien depuis toujours...

Jenny focalisa à nouveau son esprit sur la maison. Le feu semblait l'avoir délaissée. Elle tenait encore debout par le plus grand des miracles. Et les maisons l'entourant n'étaient que brasier. C'était comme si le feu avait abandonné la maison, préférant se propager plutôt que de continuer à la consumer.

« Je dois entrer » Dit Jenny.

Matty la regarda, décontenancé.

« Entrer ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais … Je croyais que vous aviez perdu quelque chose, ici, dehors, pas que vous deviez retourner dans ce… Cette… » S'écria-t-il.

« Je le dois Matty, et je vous remercie de m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit mais ne voulait pas la lâcher. Elle remarqua alors seulement qu'il lui tenait toujours la main.

« Ne m'attendez pas, retournez auprès du Maître ! Lui demanda-t-elle. Et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant, je serais peut-être de retour avant vous ! »

Il regarda la jeune femme quitter ses doigts et s'engouffrer dans les décombres encore fumantes en se protégeant le visage.

Durant une seconde, qui lui sembla durer une éternité, il regarda la porte calcinée défoncée quelques heures plus tôt…

Baissant les yeux un instant, il souffla un coup, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Que devait-il faire ?


	10. Ranimer l'étincelle

A deux pas de Fleet Street, 1h44.

Cela faisait presque une heure que Jenny et Matty étaient partis. Mickey et le maître horloger avaient quitté la pièce où se trouvait Rose, préparant un plan pour rassembler du monde près de la Tamise. Rose était à présent assise face au Docteur. Elle lui tenait fermement les mains et plongeait son regard dans le sien.

« Docteur... Essayez de vous souvenir, New Earth, Cassandra... New New York, et tous ces tests sur... »

Rose se tut. Le Docteur la scrutait comme si elle parlait une langue étrangère. Pourtant, il l'écoutait avec attention. Il était à présent pleinement conscient de son état. Il était amnésique. Ce qui était déjà un pas vers la guérison avait-il lui même annoncé. Et il était pleinement cohérent. Mais son cerveau avait beau sonder les profondeurs de ses souvenirs, se concentrant sur les paroles de la jeune femme qui tenait visiblement beaucoup à lui, tout ce qu'elle disait restait nébuleux. Pourtant, il avait la ferme sensation, au plus profond de lui, que tous ces mots, ces gens, ces lieux, faisaient partie intégrante de lui, de son univers, de sa vie...

« New York, dit-il soudainement, OUI, je me souviens de New York. Une ville merveilleuse...Continua-t-il avec enthousiasme, mais cette Cassandra... Euh ? »

« C'est très bien Docteur... » Dit Rose en serrant ses mains un peu plus fort. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Il répondit à son sourire.

« Et Face de Boe ? Vous vous souvenez de Face de Boe ? Nous l'avons déjà rencontré deux fois... »

Il sembla réfléchir intensément, quittant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes les yeux de Rose. Il regardait les poutres du plafond, comme si la réponse pouvait s'y trouver gravée.

« Oui, murmura-t-il... Non... OUI... Mais non… » Puis il éclata de rire.

« Quoi...Qu'y a-t-il Docteur » Demanda Rose en riant de bon cœur avec le Docteur.

« Un bocal, un bocal à poisson... Pourquoi je pense à un bocal à poisson. Face de Boe, quand j'essaye d'y penser, j'ai l'image d'un poisson dans son bocal... Et... » Il était reparti dans un fou rire qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

Rose le suivit dans cette envolée de bonne humeur. Il la prit dans ses bras en riant de plus belle, elle plongea son visage dans le cou du Docteur, son corps toujours secoué par cet accès de joie. Était-ce dû au danger qui les entourait ? La réponse rassurante du Docteur ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait se retenir de rire.


	11. Affronter l'Enfer

Whitechapel, 5 septembre 1666, 1h45

La chaleur était toujours étouffante à l'intérieur. Mais plus supportable qu'elle l'avait été quelques heures avant. Les flammes avaient déserté ce qui restait encore debout. Jenny ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail quelque peu surprenant et visa rapidement la cage d'escaliers. La partie qui montait s'était écroulée en un amas de bois informe. A sa gauche, elle pouvait voir les débris qui en s'effondrant avaient assommé le Docteur. Elle se dit que son petit problème de mémoire était bien peu à côté de ce que ces morceaux de bois auraient pu provoquer. Un Seigneur du temps en pleine régénération au cœur d'une maison en feu. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à cette éventualité. Plus loin se trouvait le trou béant qui avait emporté le Tardis dans les profondeurs de la maison. Elle se concentra alors sur sa raison d'être ici. Elle savait que cet endroit dissimulait de multiples dangers, mais essaya de ne pas y penser. Le Tardis était suffisamment solide pour supporter le choc de la chute. Et elle allait facilement la retrouver… Enfin, facilement, elle voulait surtout le croire. Et vive la méthode Coué.

La volée d'escaliers qui descendait semblait mener tout droit vers des ténèbres insolubles et impénétrables. Pourtant, c'était bien là sa route. Si le Tardis se trouvait en bas, c'était là que Jenny devait aller. La rejoindre par la voie que sa chère boite bleue avait suivie ne semblait vraiment pas la meilleure des idées.

Le souffle brûlant de la rue s'était quelque peu apaisé en entrant. Malgré tout, la température restait exagérément élevée. Mais se trouver dans la maison était étrangement plus agréable que l'extérieur. Peut-être était-ce lié à la présence toute proche du Tardis. C'est ce que Jenny se murmura avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de poser son premier pied sur la première marche. Elle supporta son poids, sans bouger, sans trembler, sans craquer. La maison était apparemment plus stable qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Et elle n'en était pas mécontente.


	12. Flamme intérieure

A deux pas de Fleet Street, 1h48.

« Non mais vraiment, un bocal... Un bocal... » Continuait le Docteur en pouffant dans les cheveux de Rose.

Les souvenirs du Docteur, ses innombrables et bien ancrés souvenirs, étaient toujours là, quelque part. Rose ne doutait plus à présent qu'ils refassent surface. Et peu importait le temps que cela puisse prendre, elle serait là pour les partager avec le Docteur. Elle inspira un grand coup, et le Docteur l'éloigna légèrement de lui. Il avait soudain le visage grave. Ou non, plutôt pensif.

« Rose ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne lui répondit pas de la manière qu'elle attendait. Il approcha rapidement son visage du sien. Elle ne bougea pas. Il déposa alors un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle ne le repoussa pas, mais sursauta, légèrement surprise par la réaction du Docteur. Il s'écarta d'elle et la regarda à nouveau. Elle souriait mais il semblait soucieux.

« Excusez-moi... Je pensais que... »

Il avait bien senti l'étonnement de Rose.

« Non, non Docteur, ne vous excusez pas... Il n'y a pas de mal... » _Au contraire _pensa-t-elle.

Elle avait été surprise, mais la surprise était loin d'être désagréable.

«J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez... Ma compagne... Et que nous étions »

« Euh... Commença-t-elle, encore sous l'effet de la surprise, oui, en quelque sorte... Mais pas de cette manière Docteur... Nous... Voyageons ensemble...»

Il lui sourit.

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensée, mademoiselle Rose... Je serais navré si vous ne vouliez plus voyager à mes cotés, une fois... Une fois que je serais redevenu... »

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça Docteur... Vous êtes toujours vous, même ce côté imprévisible, c'est bien vous » Fit-elle en caressant ses lèvres.

Il sourit une fois de plus.

« Parlez-moi encore de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble... » Demanda-t-il.

Rose prit une inspiration profonde, autant pour se remettre ses esprits à l'endroit que se mettre d'accord sur ce qu'elle allait dire au Docteur. Elle ne lui avait pas encore révélé son plus grand secret. Elle ne lui avait pas mentionné qu'il était d'un autre monde, qu'il n'était pas humain, qu'il était un Seigneur du Temps, et même plus, le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps. Il semblait avoir admis qu'il avait la capacité de voyager dans le temps. Et ses connaissances, celles qui ne l'avaient pas quitté, n'étaient pas à proprement parler celles du 17ème siècle. Ne serait-ce que pour les pompiers. Il avait admis que Rose et lui venait d'un futur assez éloigné... Très éloigné même, et il avait même accepté qu'il y ait d'autres êtres vivants dans l'univers et qu'il avait eu l'occasion de visiter d'autres mondes. Mais aller jusqu'à croire que lui-même venait d'ailleurs... Rose n'était pas vraiment sur qu'il soit prêt. Elle espérait même ne pas avoir à lui dire, qu'il retrouverait la mémoire avant que ce petit détail n'entre dans la discussion. Après réflexion, Rose se retint de parler de Sarah Jane. Parler d'une autre compagne, qu'il aurait rencontré des centaines d'années avant... Là, ça deviendrait plus compliqué. Elle pensa alors à lui parler des dragons, sur Tropica II. Aussi émotionnellement dure soit cette histoire, Rose espérait que l'existence d'êtres aussi mythiques que les dragons serait un déclencheur assez puissant pour réveiller ses souvenirs enfouis. Rose essayait néanmoins tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur ces histoires, alors que son esprit vagabondait joyeusement sur un nuage en repensant au baiser qu'elle venait de recevoir.


	13. Descente aux Enfers

Whitechapel, 5 septembre 1666, 1h49

Jenny s'apprêtait à continuer sa progression vers les bas-fonds lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

« Mademoiselle Jenny, attendez ! Je viens avec vous… On sait jamais!»

Matty se trouvait là, dans l'entrée, droit comme un i, même si sa voix un peu tremblante trahissait une crainte certaine.

« Matty ?... Que faites-vous là ? Vous feriez mieux de … »

« Non mademoiselle, je reste avec vous… J'ai promis de vous protéger… (Tout du moins, je me le suis promis pensa-t-il), alors… Où vous allez, je vais aussi ! »

Jenny ne put que sourire. Elle était impressionnée et attendrie par la conviction et la droiture du jeune homme. Et d'une certaine façon, aussi plus assurée... Y aller seule ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça !

« D'accord ! Finit-elle par dire, à la fois résignée et contente de l'avoir à ses côtés, nous devons descendre… Suivez-moi, et faites attention, on ne sait pas dans quel état se trouve cette maison. Elle pourrait très bien s'effondrer sur nous en moins d'une seconde. »

Il fit oui de la tête, et s'approcha de l'escalier. Il tendit sa main vers Jenny. Elle s'apprêtait à passer devant, mais il la devança, vérifiant que le chemin était autant que possible sans embûches. Tout cela, ces gestes d'attention, de connivence, elle ne les avait eu qu'avec une seule personne, enfin, un seul homme, et c'était le Docteur. Bon d'accord, elle pouvait aussi compter son Capitaine Jack, mais ça ne changeait pas grand chose à l'affaire. Ça lui faisait un peu bizarre. Mais elle avait confiance en Matty. Et il était revenu pour l'aider, incapable de la laisser seule dans un lieu empli de dangers. Alors, tandis qu'il passait devant elle pour commencer sa descente, elle eut un petit haussement d'épaules suivi d'un sourire puis, elle le suivit.

Matty engagea la descente et ils commencèrent leur périple dans le couloir noir de suie menant au sous-sol. Jenny ne savait pas trop que penser de cet endroit… Le sous-sol était plein de caisses… Plein de malles en bois, toutes noircies, quand elles n'étaient pas transformées en charbon. Leur contenu restait mystérieux, réduit à l'état de poussière.

Ce fut alors que Jenny repensa à une chose qui ne l'avait guère perturbée avant.

« Matty ? » Dit-elle en murmurant. _Pourquoi murmurer _? Pensa - t'elle au même moment

« Oui mademoiselle Jenny ? » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Que faisiez-vous donc dans cette maison… Si vous n'habitez pas ici… Pourquoi venir en plein milieu de cet enfer ? »

Matty s'arrêta une seconde, semblant réfléchir,_ ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de poser ce genre de questions_ Pensa-t-il, mais il entreprit d'y répondre :

« La sœur du Maître, Mary, est la femme du tanneur qui vivait ici. Le Maître avait si peur pour eux que je lui ai dit… Que j'allais voir si je pouvais les aider… Mais quand je suis arrivé ici, la maison était déjà en feu… Et il n'y avait plus personne. Malgré l'incendie, j'ai tout de même voulu vérifier l'étage, mais il était aussi vide que le reste de la maison, ils avaient quitté les lieux… Alors j'ai voulu sortir, mais une poutre m'est tombée dessus, je me suis trouvé bloqué… Et vous êtes arrivés ! »

Jenny était restée suspendue aux mots du jeune homme. L'écouter parler apaisait sa légère angoisse de voir le plafond s'effondrer au pas suivant. Elle n'était pas du genre à être effrayée facilement, mais se trouver dans la cave d'une maison à moitié calcinée ne la rassurait guère. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Elle était littéralement captivée par la voix du jeune homme. Une mélodie douce, rassurante et terriblement agréable. Elle secoua la tête à cette idée.

Mais Matty ne le remarqua pas, il semblait savoir où aller. Il la guidait à travers les débris encore fumants. Il avait compris instinctivement où elle voulait aller et lui proposait le chemin le plus sûr pour y arriver. Ce n'était pas loin, non, à peine une quinzaine de mètres, mais les embûches étaient nombreuses. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés. Et ne pouvait empêcher de grandir en elle une déroutante sensation de déjà-vu.

« Matty, on ne se serait pas déjà rencontré ? » Osa-t-elle lancer sur le ton de l'humour.

« Impossible, mademoiselle, si cela avait été le cas, je pense que je m'en souviendrais... » Répondit très sérieusement le jeune homme.


	14. Faire feu de tout bois

A deux pas de Fleet Street, 2h.

Un hurlement provenant de la rue ramena Rose et le Docteur sur Terre. S'ensuivit une porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

«Rose, Boss... » S'écria Mickey.

« Rickey? »

«Nous devons quitter la maison » Ajouta le jeune homme.

« Le feu, la rue est en feu... On ne peut plus rester ici. Nous devons partir, maintenant ! » Compléta Maître Stewart.

Rose et le Docteur se levèrent d'un seul bond.

« Bien... Commença le Docteur, nous devons lister ce que nous devons emporter. Uniquement le strict nécessaire. Nous devons faire vite, très vite... Et nous devrons retrouver Jenny et Matty... Vite, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre »

Rose se retrouva stupéfaite face à la réaction rapide et parfaite du Docteur. Mais elle entreprit rapidement d'obéir. Ils entassèrent sur la table deux gourdes emplies d'eau potable, quelques vivres, et une trousse contenant quelques produits de premiers secours de l'époque (Maître Stewart était une pharmacie ambulante).

Fouillant automatiquement dans sa poche, instinctivement à la recherche de son tournevis, le Docteur sorti une lampe de poche électrique, une paire de menottes (Mais pourquoi se baladait-il toujours avec des menottes ?), une boite d'allumettes (Légèrement inutiles dans le cas présent) et un pistolet à eau (Un peu plus pratique, bien qu'assez léger comme arme face à ce brasier).

Dans quelques minutes, ils quitteraient tous la maison. Mais ils ne tenteraient pas de s'éloigner le plus possible du brasier... Car après avoir discuté avec Mickey, alors que le Docteur et Rose s'étaient isolés, le Maître avait eu une idée.


	15. Les flammes de l'Enfer

Whitechapel, 5 septembre 1666, 2h01.

Plus que quelques pas, et ils seraient à proximité de sa chère boite bleue. Jenny pouvait presque la sentir vibrer de l'autre côté du mur. Une porte en métal, fermée pour ne pas dire scellée, les séparait encore du Tardis, mais qu'était-ce après ce qu'ils venaient de franchir ? Ils avaient réussi.

Jenny tendit la main vers la poignée. Matty la lui retira brusquement…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Sans dire mot, il tira un bout de tissu blanc de sa poche, entoura sa main avec et l'approcha de la poignée. Dans la seconde, le tissu commença à se consumer et Matty retira sa main avec rapidité.

Jenny le regarda éberluée.

« Comment avez-vous deviné ? »

Il ne répondit rien, son visage était devenu grave. Cet air, elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà vu se dessiner sur quelqu'un d'autre... Le Docteur !

« Le feu continue à brûler… Derrière cette porte… Il y est confiné » Dit-il enfin.

Il parlait, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle se demandait soudain si elle n'était pas en train de combler le vide que créait l'absence du Docteur par la présence de Matty. Un genre de transfert. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, qu'il soit devenu son compagnon ? Mais à travers ses pensées, elle savait très bien qu'elle tentait d'occulter la pensée parasite qu'elle refusait d'admettre sans pour autant vouloir la dissiper... Matty lui plaisait !

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » Demanda Jenny lorsque Matty eut cessé de parler.

« C'est le coffre-fort de Maître Doggers, il y enferme son trésor... Et le coffre-fort est scellé. »

« Et le Tardis est à l'intérieur, se lamenta-t-elle… Il a fallu qu'elle tombe là, précisément là… »

« C'est grave ? Pour…Votre… Tardis... ?» Demanda Matty, le regard sérieux.

« Oui… Enfin… Oui et non… Elle va supporter la température, pour ça, je lui fais confiance, même 3000°C ne pourrait pas la détruire, elle a connu bien pire, ou le connaîtra... Mais là n'est pas le problème... »

Si Matty avait connu le Docteur aussi bien que Jenny, il aurait été impressionné par la soudaine ressemblance entre la jeune femme et le Seigneur du temps. Mimiques, débit de parole, manière détournée et alambiquée de former les phrases pour ne pas répondre directement à la question posée.

Jenny sortit le tournevis sonique. Elle voulait ouvrir la porte sans la toucher, ça n'était pas impossible. Mais l'ouvrir risquait de libérer l'incendie tout autour d'eux, et ils n'auraient pas le temps de s'enfuir avant de se retrouver piégés. A moins que le vaisseau ne leur ouvre grandes ses portes à l'instant même de l'ouverture de la porte du coffre. Alors dans ce cas-là, ça serait peut être... ? Jenny regardait le bout de métal gris à l'embout bleuté, silencieuse, image insolite dans cet endroit dévasté.

« Mademoiselle Jenny… S'écria soudainement Matty, je crois que nous allons avoir un problème… »

Elle se retourna avec la furieuse envie de crier : « Normal ! »

Derrière eux, le feu avait repris. Sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, des flammes rougeoyantes avaient repris naissance tout près de l'escalier. Ils étaient bloqués.

En quelques secondes, la chaleur monta d'un cran, l'atmosphère devint suffocante. La fumée montait. La charpente craquait. Le feu était revenu de nulle part… Et ne se propageait pas. Il restait concentré près de l'escalier. Il semblait brûler indéfiniment le même morceau de bois, dégageant une épaisse fumée. Ils étaient piégés. Prisonniers.

Leurs gorges commençaient à se serrer. Ils commençaient à étouffer. Ils toussaient de plus en plus. Jenny fit signe à Matty de s'allonger. Le sol en pierre était devenu brûlant. Il n'y avait aucune sortie… Autre que celle des escaliers enflammés.

La fumée allait avoir raison d'eux. Ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps. Aucune possibilité de sortir. Ils seraient bientôt asphyxiés.

Dans ce tombeau enfumé, Matty s'était approché de Jenny et son bras avait recouvert les épaules de la jeune fille. Geste bien inutile à la vue de la situation, mais pourtant étrangement réconfortant.

Et ils restèrent ainsi alors que leurs yeux se fermaient, que leurs esprits se dissipaient…


	16. Le Baptême du feu

Fleet Street, 5 septembre 1666, 2h02.

« Si c'est pour le bien de la population, nous devons le faire ! » Dit calmement le Docteur.

Rose ne le quittait pas des yeux tandis qu'ils terminaient de prendre ce dont ils allaient avoir besoin... Ou pas.

« Ça risque d'être difficile, pour ne pas dire dangereux ! » Dit Maître Stuart, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Après une bonne minute de silence uniquement rompu par les sons de tissu ou de métal, le Docteur dit enfin :

« Ce qui doit être fait doit être fait -humm, ça sonne plutôt bien non ? - Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à dire -et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai envie de le dire- mais _Allons-y_ ! »

Rose sursauta comme lorsqu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais cette fois encore, un sourire illumina son visage.

Tous s'étant mis d'accord sur la conduite à suivre, ils étaient à présent à la porte de la maison. Elle serait certainement bientôt dévorée par les flammes, comme le reste de la rue, à moins d'un miracle. Et ça serait aussi le cas du reste de la ville si personne n'y mettait du sien. Plus que tout, ils voulaient tous y mettre du leur pour protéger leur ville. De 1666 ou des années 2000, Londres était leur ville !

« Je ne sais pas comment il est possible que personne n'y ait pensé avant ; prendre l'eau de la Tamise pour arroser le feu, c'est tellement simple. Évident » S'exclama une nouvelle fois Maître Stuart en enfilant sa veste.

Ils se retrouvaient à présent dans la rue sombre et enfumée, emplies de bruits de pas et de hurlements.

Le Docteur et Rose ne s'étaient pas aperçus de l'évolution de l'incendie avant de mettre les pieds sur le sol terreux. L'agitation était telle qu'ils ne se rendirent pas immédiatement compte que les gens ne s'éloignaient pas de l'incendie. Les cris n'étaient pas non plus des cris de terreur, mais des hurlements plein de hargne.

Tous tournèrent la tête en direction des cris assourdis par le bruit des flammes sifflant en arrière plan, et virent une scène encore plus terrifiante que la ville dévorée par l'incendie.

Un homme se trouvait entouré de dizaines de londoniens acharnés. Les plus calmes se contentaient de lui crier dessus, mais certains commençaient à le frapper. Ce qu'ils disaient n'était pas parfaitement clair. Mais se détachaient clairement les mots de « trahison », « crime », « punition ». De toute évidence, le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs – seule partie de son corps encore visible – avait fait quelque chose qui méritait châtiment. N'écoutant que ses cœurs, et laissant sa tête ailleurs – là où il l'avait certainement laissée, à savoir, dans la maison à présent en cendres – le Docteur se rua vers les gens agressifs aux visages déformés par la rage. À présent recroquevillé au sol, se trouvait le jeune garçon blond. Il tremblait et ne disait mot.


	17. S'évanouir en fumée

Whitechapel, 5 septembre 1666, 2h10.

La fumée continuait à décrire des volutes argentées. Mais cela ne faisait plus aucun doute : Elle était en train de quitter la cave de la maison incendiée. Matty pouvait le voir de ses yeux mi-clos. Il avait lutté tant bien que mal pour ne pas perdre conscience et y était arrivé.

Et il l'avait vu : Alors qu'il pensait la partie perdue, comme par enchantement, la bûche enflammée s'était éteinte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la fumée s'était alors envolée par la montée d'escalier, laissant l'air respirable reprendre ses droits dans la pièce. Alors il s'était redressé en toussant et s'était rapidement remis sur ses pieds. Jenny était toujours étendue sur le sol, immobile. Il l'avait attrapé et, la portant contre lui, avait escaladé les escaliers, quittant la maison sans regarder derrière lui.

À présent arrivé dans la rue déserte, il venait de déposer Jenny sur le sol poussiéreux recouvert de cendre et était en train de crier:

« Jenny ? Jenny ! Ouvre les yeux… Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux !»

L'espace d'une seconde, son cœur s'était arrêté en regardant la jeune femme inanimée.

Mais d'un coup, Jenny inspira une grande bouffée d'air moins enfumé et se mit à tousser. Matty la prit alors dans ses bras et l'étreignit. Elle lui rendit son étreinte en toussant encore un peu. Derrière eux, la maison s'effondrait sous la reprise des flammes. Et Jenny le serrait tellement fort que c'était lui qui avait à présent du mal à respirer.

« Merci Matty, merci… » Lui dit-elle encore chamboulée.

Il ne répondit rien, et d'un geste instinctif, embrassa ses cheveux gris de cendres. La seconde d'après, il regretta de s'être enhardi à ce point, mais à sa grande surprise, Jenny ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire. Elle se blottit encore plus, consciente qu'ils avaient frôlé la mort et que Matty était le seul à qui elle devait la vie. Pourquoi avait-elle voulu revenir ici, c'était de la folie, il ne fallait pas, pas en plein cœur de l'incendie... Elle était encore sous le choc, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais se sentait décidément bien près de ce jeune homme, bien que leur rencontre ne datait que de peu de temps.

« Merci Matty » Redit-elle d'un ton plus calme.

Matty lui sourit :

« Ce n'est rien, ainsi nous sommes quittes, dit-il d'un clin d'œil, ça ne faisait pas deux minutes que nous nous connaissions que vous me sauviez déjà la vie ! »

Jenny eut un petit rire étouffé, mais se sentit définitivement mieux.

Elle serait bien restée contre lui un peu plus longtemps, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et se releva. Matty suivit son mouvement et ils regardèrent un instant la maison partir en cendres. Le Tardis se trouvait à présent piégée dans un tombeau de débris brûlants. Mais au-delà de ça, quelque chose d'autrement plus étonnant l'intriguait. Son cerveau encore embrumé par les fumées toxiques triait ses souvenirs au ralenti. Mais lorsqu'une image s'imposa à elle, elle la captura et la retourna dans tous les sens, essayant de lui donner un sens. Elle lui semblait tellement improbable. Ses souvenirs devaient être aussi troublés qu'elle, et pourtant… Le feu avait agi bizarrement non ?


	18. Dans le feu de l'action

Fleet Street, 5 septembre 1666, 2h12.

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite » S'écria le Docteur en se précipitant vers l'émeute. Rose, Mickey et Maître Stuart venaient de le rejoindre, mais restèrent quelque peu en retrait, retenus par Rose qui se doutait de ce qui allait à présent se passer.

Le bruit des voix couvrait celle du Docteur, mais il parvint tout de même à se faire entendre. Son regard perçant et déterminé, plein de répugnance envers cette action de masse ciblée sur une personne sans défense, stoppa net la violence qui s'était emparée de la rue. Tous les yeux s'étaient tournés vers lui, apparition singulière au cœur de cette fournaise.

« Vous êtes avec lui ? » S'écria soudainement une voix enragée.

« Là n'est pas la question. Quoi que ce jeune homme ait fait, rien ne vous autorise à le lyncher »

« Même si il est responsable de tout ça... » Dit un homme d'une voix posée et, finalement, encore plus terrifiante que la première, en montrant de la main tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Responsable de quoi ? De ce terrible incendie ? Vous voulez dire que ce garçon est à lui seul capable tout ça ? »

« Il n'est pas d'ici, il vient de France, il ne s'en cache pas... »

« C'est un espion, à la solde du roi de France ! »

« Oui, j'en suis persuadée ! »

La clameur reprit de plus belle.

« L'a-t-il dit lui-même ? Demanda le Docteur d'une voix forte. Est-ce que tu as dit que tu étais un incendiaire ? » Continua-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon.

Le jeune homme répondit non de la tête visiblement surpris de comprendre les mots du Docteur, alors que le reste des gens le comprenait également tout aussi bien.

« Ça ne veut rien dire... » Hurla une voix féminine quelques rangs plus loin.

« Il est arrivé il y a quatre jours, au moment même où le feu a commencé... » Ajouta un autre.

Le pauvre garçon tremblait de tout son corps, tandis qu'un homme l'attrapait par sa chemise pour le mettre à genoux et le frapper, encore.

« Lâchez-le tout de suite ! » Dit calmement le Docteur, les sourcils froncés en un regard à glacer le sang.

« Si vous êtes pour lui, vous êtes contre nous » Déclara une personne cachée. Rapidement un murmure d'approbation s'éleva.


	19. Pensées en ébullition

Whitechapel, 5 septembre 1666, 2h14.

Jenny sentit la main de Matty se glisser dans la sienne, un geste qu'elle connaissait bien pour l'avoir expérimenté avec le Docteur, mais qui prenait d'un coup une autre saveur. Elle fit son possible pour rester attentive à ses réflexions et se rendit compte que la présence de Matty lui rendait l'esprit plus clair. Elle était restée immobile devant la maison dévastée durant plusieurs minutes. Il n'était pourtant pas prudent de rester là. Agréablement déstabilisée par ces mystères, et par la sensation inattendue de la main de Matty dans la sienne, elle secoua la tête et demanda à son compagnon :

« Matty, n'avez-vous pas trouvé que le feu était... Étrange ? »

« Étrange, mademoiselle Jenny ? »

_Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il encore mademoiselle ?_Se demanda-t-elle sans s'en rendre compte. Elle chassa la pensée parasite et se reprit :

« Bizarre… Anormal … Étrange quoi ! » Ajouta-elle en lui souriant.

Matty hocha simplement la tête en signe d'approbation. Jenny se sentit rassurée, elle n'était pas cinglée. Mais cela ne l'avançait pas beaucoup.

Jenny posa un regard insistant sur le jeune homme, il comprit qu'elle désirait en entendre davantage.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que le feu devrait agir, mademoiselle Jenny. Normalement il se répand, et c'est tout. Il s'étend, indéfiniment, tant qu'il trouve quelque chose à consumer, ou tant que personne ne vient le combattre. Mais là, c'est différent. Il s'arrête… Et il reprend comme ça en un clin d'œil. Puis il s'arrête à nouveau, sans raison. Il brûle uniquement ce qu'il veut, et où il veut, il s'étend en un rien de temps ou se concentre en un point précis… C'est comme s'il était…Vivant »

« …Vivant » Dit la jeune femme en même temps que Matty.

Il lui sourit mais continua aussitôt :

« Mais c'est impossible »

« Rien n'est impossible ! » Répondit-elle comme à son habitude, mais son esprit était déjà ailleurs.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure. Galvanisée par la présence du jeune homme, elle tentait d'élucider la nature de ce mystère.

« Pourtant, c'est bien ce que j'ai vu mademoiselle Jenny, et c'est la seule explication… Quand l'impossible apparaît comme la seule possibilité, c'est qu'il s'agit de la vérité… Vous n'êtes pas d'accord? » Demanda Matty sans quitter Jenny des yeux.

Il semblait implorer sa confirmation, à moins que ce ne soit autre chose.

Jenny, elle, restait figée à regarder la maison, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, autrement dit, vraiment plus grand chose. Mais elle avait entendu Matty, et même très bien. Elle avait parfaitement assimilé chacun de ses mots au parfum d'une autre époque, tout droit sortis de la bouche d'un certain Sherlock Holmes. Matty pensait si sagement. Sa logique était étonnante. Il n'était pas effrayé par ce qu'il venait de dire, juste étonné. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce phénomène comme étant le fruit d'êtres démoniaques ou de sorcières, non, juste, d'une entité vivante encore inconnu au bataillon. Et à bien y repenser, ce n'était pas la première fois que Jenny entendait cette réflexion : Le feu est un être vivant. Cet élément naturel avait déjà tellement de fois dépassé les forces de la population humaine, dépassé en puissance, dépassé en rapidité, et parfois, dépassé en intelligence… Quoi, elle venait vraiment de penser ça ? Le feu ? Intelligent ? Oui, après tout, cela lui semblait être l'explication la plus normale. La maison en cendres à ses pieds entourée de deux autres demeures toujours embrasées semblait confirmer ses pensées. Plus une seule flammèche ne dépassait des décombres, pourtant, l'incendie continuait à dévorer la ville avec avidité. Il avait délaissé « volontairement » ce qui restait encore de cette habitation. Comme si cela ne lui apportait plus aucune satisfaction.

Plus elle y pensait, moins elle trouvait que cela avait de sens. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas impossible... N'y avait-il pas des légendes, anciennes, pour ne pas dire éteintes ? Et si Prométhée était plus qu'un mythe...

En y réfléchissant plus avant, ce n'était pas que dans cette maison qu'elle avait vu les choses les plus étranges, ou eu d'étranges sensations. D'ailleurs, en parlant d'étranges sensations, quelle était cette impression d'être observée ? Pas par Matty, non, son regard à lui ne l'avait pas quitté et elle le savait. Non, c'était plus intense, et plus dérangeant. Comme un million de petits yeux rivés sur elle...

Elle regarda Matty dans les yeux. Lui, qui la dévorait littéralement, soutint son regard sans difficulté. Qu'espérait-il lire en elle ? Une réponse à cette étrangeté de la nature qu'était un feu vivant et intelligent ? Elle aurait bien été incapable de le dire.

Ils étaient toujours ainsi, silencieux au milieu du brasier, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva, juste à quelques mètres d'eux. Grave, profonde, presque caverneuse. Ils se retournèrent d'un coup. Un petit homme se tenait en face d'eux. Fier et droit. Tout dans son attitude, son maintien, son regard, laissait transparaître l'importance de la mission qu'il avait à accomplir et que celle-ci l'effrayait autant qu'elle l'honorait.


End file.
